Secretos
by chidori-crazy
Summary: Una familia destruida, la vida de un joven esta entre la vida y la muerte, depende de solo una persona si esa vida se salva o se pierde.


Título: Secretos

By. Chidori-chan

Las gotas de sangre fluían sin cesar, mis manos blancas no tenían el mismo color. Eran de un rojo carmesí tan oscuro, al darme de cuenta ya habían muerto las personas a las que había sido enviado a asesinar. Una familia completa había muerto en ese día, todos muertos por mis manos. ¿Cómo puedo describir la muerte de una persona? Nunca he muerto, no tengo ni idea. Solo sé que no eres el mismo después de la muerte de alguien.

Tengo que apresurarme, limpiar la escena y salir de aquí. Esas son las reglas más importantes del juego. La sangre está por todas partes y aún puedo sentir sus miradas acusadoras sobre mí. No hay nada que pueda hacer; éste es mi trabajo.

_La noche tan oscura,_

_las estrellas en el cielo_

_brillan ante su merced._

_La oscuridad tan hermosa_

_acoge a todos los que la buscan._

_La vida son solo momentos que pasan sin cesar._

_No quedará nada si no tomas las riendas de tu destino._

Tan frió. El lugar es tan frió. Las paredes que me encierran son puestas por hombres con la intención de protegerme, pero lo que verdaderamente hacen es ahogarme en un pequeño vaso de agua.

-Mi señor¿por qué usted pasa sus horas leyendo? Usted esté perdiendo el tiempo en eso. Debería estar pensando en su boda.

La joven figura sentada en el sillón de terciopelo salió de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en la persona que obstruía su preciado silencio.

El joven era de hermosura inigualable, tenía unos ojos castaños que podían cautivar a cualquiera, era delgado y esbelto, con el cabello rubio de un largo moderado, siempre vestía de chaqueta y etiqueta, todo hacía contraste con lo que le rodeaba. Las paredes elegantes, los sillones y las butacas más cómodas que cualquiera pudiera desear. Pero esa era su prisión… vivía en una prisión que parecía un castillo.

Muchas veces el joven era distante y frió. Era un niño ante los ojos de su familia. Tomaban las decisiones por él y todo se hacía a su manera. El joven daba la impresión de un pájaro al que le quitan las alas para no volar.

El joven dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó de su asiento con una gracia sobrenatural. Era como si los Dioses se la dieran desde sus estrados. Tranquilo como una pantera apunto de atacar a su presa, se fue acercando lentamente a su sirviente.

-No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. No deberías estar preguntando, muy bien sabes que no me importa el matrimonio que mi padre halla preparado para mí - Con una pequeña carcajada de sarcasmo dijo: Pobre de la mujer que se case conmigo. Solo tendrá un hombre vacío y sin sentimientos - Con esto volvió a sentarse en el sillón de terciopelo.

-Mi señor Ginji, no debería estar usted pensando en eso. La mujer que se case con usted será feliz y estará contenta de ser su mujer - Repuso el siervo, llenando una taza de té oriental.

-No deberías tratar de complacerme tanto¿sabes? - Dijo esto con un poco de sentimiento y volviendo a tomar su cara de seriedad dijo - La mujer que se case conmigo lo hace por interés - Tuvo una pequeña pausa - Nunca pensé que llegaría a eso, pero no tengo remedio. Tengo que vivir así ya que no tengo otra manera de vivir.

Otro sirviente entró en la habitación, se acercó al otro del té. El otro palideció con una mirada seria, mandando al otro a que se marchara.

-Amo Ginji, tengo una mala noticia que informarle - Hubo un silencio, los dos permanecieron por un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Con la mirada se lo dijo todo - Amo, su padre a… su padre a muerto.

_**No lo podía creer. Lo que estuvo esperando toda su vida, por fin hubo ocurrido. No es que nunca hubiera amado a su padre pero ahora iba a poder ser libre. Tendría su libertad. No tendría que casarse ni tenía que seguir las reglas de su familia. Pero había algo más, el silencio de su sirviente le decía que algo más había sucedido.**_

-Mi señor, Ginji. Hay algo más… No solo su padre ha muerto sino que su madre, sus hermanos y su pequeña hermana. Todos han sido asesinados. Usted es el último miembro de la familia Takajashi.

El joven permaneció en silencio. No todos los días te enteras que tu familia ha muerto. Un día lo puedes tener todo y al instante lo pierdes todo. No es que haya sido muy apegado a su familia pero eran todo lo que tenía.

-Amo ¿Qué va a hacer?

-No tengo otro remedio, tengo que hacerme cargo del estado de la familia. Por fin seré libre pero ¿A qué costo?

Mientras, en una de las partes baja de la ciudad, un hombre de tez blanca y cabello oscuro, divisaba entre el cielo las bellas estrellas que fugaban en el anochecer.

Otra figura, de un hombre más mayor, se acercaba lentamente hasta el joven, que al parecer estaba en espera.

El hombre mayor posó su mirada en el joven, le tendió un sobre. El joven lo aceptó sin ni siquiera abrirlo.

-Esta es tu paga por el excelente trabajo que has realizado - Remarcó el hombre mayor.

El joven de tez blanca solo rió cínicamente como respuesta.

-Sabes que has hecho un buen trabajo - dijo el hombre - Pero ha habido unos cambios. Solicitaremos tus servicios una vez más. Hay un miembro de la familia del cual no teníamos conocimiento, necesitaremos que acabes con él.

El joven permaneció en silencio. Su mirada puesta en las calles del barrio en donde se encontraba.

El señor tomó su silencio como respuesta y comenzó con los detalles del trabajo.

Los pájaros cantaban una melodía solitaria que hacía juego con el sentimiento que se sentía en la atmósfera. Las caras que estaban presentes en el funeral eran personas que nunca había visto en toda su vida.

Personas que nunca habían conocido a sus padres lloraban y decían que lamentaban su muerte, que la vida no sería la misma. Gente que nunca estuvo presente en el crecimiento de nuestras vidas.

Daban su sentido pésame y con sus caras de poker se cuestionan que pasaría con el dinero de la familia. Decían que la gran fortuna se perdería en las manos de un niño, como ellos me llamaban. Luego venían con una sonrisa de tristeza hacia mí.

La lluvia no tardó en azotar el lugar, corrientes de lluvia azotaban sin cesar. Solo una persona permaneció en silencio en frente de las recientes tumbas que coronaban el lugar. Una figura gélida que palidecía por el efecto que causaba la lluvia sobre su piel, lloraba en silencio la muerte de las personas que nunca mas volvería a ver, personas que no lo trataron bien pero que eran su única familia.

En la entrada del cementerio un joven de tez blanca y de ojos azul oscuro miraba sentado en un carro con unos binoculares en mano, sonreía dulcemente con sus pensamientos en manos.

-Pronto te tendré que matar, pero aún así te observaré para deleitarme - dijo el joven sonriendo para si mismo.

Continuará…


End file.
